Statistics show that on average, 87% of problems in the U.S. power grid systems are from voltage sags. Failure to sufficiently and timely compensate different grid power requirements results in brown outs or black outs. Therefore, there has been a long-standing need in the industry for systems and methods that better manage power distribution amongst various power sources, in view of varying power demands. Details of such systems and methods are elucidated below.